Sarcasm
by engine47
Summary: The lightning and thunder of a Southern thunderstorm at dusk can provide your release and set you free. Haleycentric. NathanHaley, LucasHaley.
1. Innocence

This is set in the second season, and Haley and Nathan have gotten divorced because she thought he was cheating on her. They still go to tree hill high with everyone. Everything that's happened has still happened, but Lucas has just come back.   
  
Pairings: Laley, Naley, could end up either.   
  
Lucas: Hales! I'm back! How's everything with you, Nathan, etc?  
  
Haley: Yeah, we got divorced. Why would you care anyway?   
  
Lucas: Because I'm your best friend! God! Why wouldn't I care Hales? I thought everything was going great between you guys.   
  
Haley: Well not everything is rainbows and sunshine Luke. Life's a bitch.   
  
Lucas: Hales...? Are you ok?  
  
Haley: Meet the new me. Cynical, sarcsatic, and an overall closed off person. Call me Peyton.   
  
Lucas: I thought Peyton was your other best friend.   
  
Haley: She is. She calls me the same thing. Anyway, I have to go back to my apartment. See you later.   
  
"Hales! Haley, please talk to me!" Nathan pounded on the door of Haley's room above the cafe, where she was now living.   
  
Haley smirked upstairs. She could hear him.   
  
"Haley! Haley! Come on! I didn't cheat on you!"   
  
Haley smiled again. She ripped a piece of the paper off. Her marriage document. Every time he came crawling back, a little piece of their marriage was ruined. She looked at the unsigned divorce papers in the corner. Haley smiled grimly. Her world was crashing down. She reminded herself of her new motto: It's not always sunshine and rainbows.   
  
Haley walked up to the mirror. And looked at the tattoo of the sun on her cheek. She had gotten it this past summer, right after she and Nathan had gotten divorced. It reminded her of the falseness of life, how you always got screwed over. It's not always sunshine and rainbows, she told herself.   
  
When she was little, her mother always used to tell her: Look on the bright side of life. there's always a silver lining in every cloud. Haley laughed silently to herself. Some lining.   
  
the banging on the door brought her back to reality. "HALEY JAMES SCOTT!" Nathan yelled.   
  
Haley smiled sarcastically and answered the door. This took Nathan by surprise. "Get out. " she said and slammed the door. He didn't answer back and a single tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
"Haley!" a voice yelled outside the door early the next morning.   
  
Haley got up, prepared to yell at Nathan again. Instead, she saw Lucas.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Instead of saying anything, he grabbed her and kissed her. They kissed for a minute passionately, but then she pulled away.   
  
"You cocky jerk," she said. "I know," he replied. She pulled him into another kiss.   
  
Nathan came upstairs. Karen had given him a key. He opened the door and saw Haley and Lucas making out on the couch. He stood there for a minute.   
  
"Haley," he said formally. "Nathan!" she gasped. Lucas stood up.   
  
"Hales, I'll call you later or see you later." Lucas walked out the door.   
  
Nathan just looked at her. "Why would you do that Hales? It' s Lucas. "  
  
"I know," she replied. "No more Ms. Innocent, right?"   
  
Nathan just looked at her.  
  
"You did this to me," she whispered. "And I'm not going back. " His response was to grab her and kissed her. He tasted some blood on her lips.   
  
He looked at her. "You hate the roughness," he said. She looked at him.   
  
"You were rougher."   
  
"I'm sorry," he said.   
  
"I hate you," she replied. She opened the door for him and pushed him out. She picked up the phone.   
  
"Luke? I could really use a FRIEND right now, can you come over? Great.. Bye, see you in a few." Haley hung up the phone and took a shaky breath. What was she doing? This was Luke. Then the doorbell rang.   
  
"Hey Luke," she said. Luke kissed her and they made out for a few minutes before she pushed him into her bedroom and shut the door.  
  
From downstairs Nathan could hear them. He took a shaky breath and willed himself not to cry. 


	2. Release

A/N: You probably shouldn't sit outside during a thunderstorm, but it   
  
sounds like fun! Anyways, this chapter is definitely better than the last one,   
  
That's just an introduction. So enjoy and review like always! Upwards and Onwards!  
  
The thunder rumbled in the distance. Haley walked down the stone path,   
  
kicking at loose pebbles. The air was moist and thick with dew. It was the air right   
  
before it rains. Not just rains, but really gets out and tries to ruin you. It was the   
  
kind that reminds you of perfectly painted red lips which seemed to be your friend   
  
at first but then betray you. Which ruin your life and turn it into something you   
  
don't need, something you don't want it to be. And then you wonder to yourself,   
  
"How the hell did it all get so screwed up?" But no one answers and you go along   
  
your own merry way.   
  
Haley looked up at the sky, tasted the dew on her lips, felt the few   
  
drops that started to come down in her hair. She looked up at the sky with her eyes.   
  
Her eyes, and if anyone would have looked in them, they would just say "Oh, she's   
  
fine, nothing to worry about here, just an average girl with a perfect life. Haley   
  
was far from that. Only the people who really knew her could see all of her   
  
emotions in her eyes. She looked like an innocent person, with open trusting eyes,   
  
but few could see the layer behind that, the wall of protection. The area that you   
  
couldn't get by until you knew her so well, she was almost you. She was Haley. Pure   
  
Haley, none of the "Oh my God, I say I'm this person but you have to just dig   
  
deeper and find out the real me" kind of crap. She was open about not being   
  
innocent anymore, and completely accepting the fact. The thunder rumbled again.   
  
Haley needed a release. A release from all the passion, the pent-up   
  
anger, the love, the pure energy. She needed to be free from all the drama and   
  
just be herself again. She wanted to go to the mall with Peyton and Brooke and   
  
laugh and giggle over girl stuff. She didn't want to be weighed down by emotional   
  
baggage.   
  
A lone figure stood in the distance. Haley was disrupted from her   
  
thoughts by thunder. She saw the man's back. Her breath caught in her throat. The   
  
moisture in the air around her suddenly made her feel like she was choking, like she   
  
was drowning. She finally took a deep breath and called out his name.   
  
"Nathan!"   
  
He turned around and looked at her. His face didn't change when he saw   
  
her. He just looked at her and kept on walking. Her face took on a look of   
  
desperation. "Nathan!" she called out. "Nathan!" She got no answer. She ran to him,   
  
stumbling over rocks, feeling as if she was walking over hot coals, but still having to   
  
get to him. It felt like it was necessary. She reached him and practically collapsed.   
  
"Nathan!" she gasped.   
  
"What do you want from me Haley?" he asked. "I've done everything I   
  
could to try and keep us together. I love you. And you said you felt the same way.   
  
But then you tell me you want a divorce and then you go and sleep with my half   
  
brother. You're giving out mixed signals and you have to pick a signal that you want   
  
to give out, one that you want to go with. I can't be with you or around you until you   
  
do."   
  
Haley stared back at him, regaining her composure. She stopped trying.   
  
"Nathan, I thought you were cheating on me," she replied cooly. "I was really upset   
  
because, you're right, I did and do love you, but now I'm with Lucas, I moved on   
  
after a month of crying at home. I want to be your friend, but I still want a   
  
divorce."   
  
Nathan stared back at her. "Fine," he stated simply. Haley looked back   
  
at him again.   
  
"Fine? That's it? You're going to leave our entire marriage as a 'Fine'?   
  
Did I not mean anything to you? Do you not care that I'm with Lucas? What the   
  
hell is wrong with you? I do love you! But I can't be with you and I don't know if I   
  
ever can be! I don't know if I want to be with Lucas either! Hell, I don't even know   
  
if I want to be with Jake! So just leave me alone about everything and stop   
  
pressuring me!" She had started yelling by the end.   
  
Nathan glared at her defiantly. "You think you mean nothing to me?   
  
Haley, I spent the last month trying to get you back. I was in the cafe and in your   
  
apartment 24/7! Hales, I love you so much! I kissed another girl once but that's   
  
because she wouldn't let me go no matter how hard I tried to push her away! And   
  
of course I care that you're with Lucas, Hales!"   
  
Both of them stood next to each other, panting, after their outbursts,   
  
waiting for the next one to make their move. Neither one letting their guard down.   
  
Nathan spoke first. "So what do we do now?" he asked. She sighed and looked at   
  
him.   
  
"I can't be with you now," she said. "I'm with Lucas, and I want to see   
  
where it goes, I think I love him. But I think I might love you too. I have no idea,"   
  
she finished off.   
  
"Well, until you figure it out, you have no friends," he said. "I just can't   
  
believe you moved right from me to Lucas without a second thought and now you   
  
can't make up your mind. I don't even know if I want to be with you anymore. I had   
  
to sit there and listen to you and Luke having sex and I don't want to have to do   
  
that again, I don't want to be the person who waits and waits for something that   
  
may never come. Haley, I hate you for doing this to me. I hate you for changing my   
  
feelings and making me open up because now I can't close off again! I'm not in   
  
control and I can't handle that feeling. I hate you." He let out a shaky breath and   
  
walked away from her down the pebbled path.   
  
"Oh yeah?" she screamed after him. "You were cheating on me! You   
  
broke the trust between us! You have no right to hate me for breaking us up! And   
  
the whole control thing? That was good for you! Before you had a girlfriend who is   
  
now my best friend who you used for sex, mindless followers/basketball   
  
teammates, and a father who pushed you to do things you didn't want to do! I   
  
helped you for a reason, now you actually have people who care about you and they   
  
don't think you're an arrogant jerk anymore. Thought maybe they should, because   
  
they have damn good reason to!"   
  
She was graced the with sight of his retreating back and his middle   
  
finger.   
  
Haley let out a shaky breath also that she didn't know she was holding.   
  
She sank down to her knees on the path from loss of energy. The thunder rumbled   
  
ominously very close to her. A few flashes of lightning could be seen in the moving   
  
clouds. The type that you can only see in Southern thunderstorms. Across large   
  
plains of sand and grass and pebbled, stone, dirt roads. The few drops of rain   
  
turned into quite a few and Haley started to get wet. She smirked. Her anger was   
  
rising and threatening to break her, threatening to make her explode.   
  
The thunderclouds reached her and the thunderstorm began. Rain   
  
poured down in sheets, flooding the plains and soaking Haley all the way through her   
  
clothes. She was drenched. The lightning came, illuminating the sky at dusk/twilight.   
  
Haley felt her anger reach its limit. She screamed, and all of her anger and passion   
  
and love and emotion came out in that scream. When it was over, she laughed.   
  
Laughed at everything for a long time and tried to escape all of her problems in the   
  
rain, her favorite type of weather. She felt free and safe as the lightning flashed   
  
and the thunder rumbled over head.   
  
Her release finally came as she looked up at the sky and screamed and   
  
laughed. 


End file.
